Falar de amor
by Aglaubia Souza
Summary: Era entrega total e absoluta. Amor para toda vida. Sasuke e Hinata se amava,um amor que começou na infância e que durara a vida inteira.


_Hoje quero falar de amor_

Suspirou mais uma vez, que sentimento era esse que invadia seu coração? Que chegava de uma hora para outra e que nunca ia embora? Que o enchia de felicidade e se percebia sorrindo atoa. Sem motivos. Sem por quês.

_Quero falar do meu amor_

Conheciam-se desde crianças, já foram melhores amigos, inseparáveis, mas os tempos mudam e as pessoas também. Cresceram e se tornaram adolescentes distintos, a amizade inseparável mostrou-se que não era tão eterna assim. Sasuke se tornou o garoto mais popular e cobiçado da escola, enquanto Hinata se tornou uma menina tímida e na dela.

Tornaram-se quase desconhecidos, quando se cruzavam pelos corredores da escola, nunca se falavam. Mas quando algo tem que acontecer, vai acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e o que pensaram que já estava adormecido pelo tempo voltou mais forte do que nunca.

O amor de criança, infantil tornou-se algo difícil de esconder. Agora que cresceram não podiam simplesmente ignorar, o amor é um sentimento raro que quando verdadeiro acontece apenas uma vez na vida, e Sasuke estava disposto a viver esse amor para a felicidade dele e sabia que era a felicidade dela também.

_Quero __esquecer-me __de __mim __e __viver __só __de __você._

O começo do namoro foi mágico, o amor que um sentia pelo outro era sentido a quilômetros de distancia. Para Hinata tudo aquilo parecia um sonho. Para Sasuke era o seu sonho se tornando realidade.

E de repente tudo o que ambos sonhavam era estar um ao lado do outro vivendo de amor, esquecendo-se de si próprio e vivendo do outro. Por que o amor é assim, é entregar-se por inteiro. Sem medo. Sem reservas.

_Quero colocar o teu amor como um selo sobre o meu coração._

E o amor foi a cada dia mais crescendo, se solidificando dentro do coração. Sasuke e Hinata. Dois corpos que se tornaram apenas um coração, uma alma. Não é fácil entregar seu coração a outra pessoa, pois é um poder muito grande que estará sendo destinado a outro alguém. Quando Hinata entregou seu coração a Sasuke, ela não pensou que ele um dia pudesse quebra-lo ela pensou que o estava entregando para que ele pudesse protegê-lo de qualquer dor.

Quando Sasuke entregou seu coração a Hinata ele só queria que ela cuidasse dele, não o quebrasse, e assim, ambos criaram selos de amor sobre o coração do outro.

_Das lágrimas que derramei, dos sonhos que não realizei._

Lágrimas podiam ser derramadas. Sonhos podiam ser destruídos. Mas nada disso importava, nem para Sasuke e nem para Hinata. Eles só queriam viver o que o amor de melhor os daria.

_Você...__Foi __o __encontro __entre __o __meu __maior __desejo __e __a __minha __maior __realização._

Para Sasuke, Hinata foi o seu maior desejo. Para Hinata, Sasuke foi sua maior realização.

O amor que um sentia pelo outro foi o encontro de desejo e realização.

_Quero __que __me __vejas __em __cada __sonho __teu._

Em cada sonho de Hinata, o rosto de Sasuke estava em destaque, o amor dele a tinha liberdade de seus medos. O medo de amar. O medo de não ser correspondida. O medo de ser feliz.

Os sonhos de Sasuke eram os mesmos que os dela, a garota entrara em sua vida de maneira calma e letal, sem chance de escapatória. Mas quem queria escapar? Sasuke amava Hinata o que queria era se entregar mesmo. De corpo e alma. Sem medos.

_Quero __ser __o __ar __que __respiras._

O que é amor? Pergunta fácil de responder e tão difícil de sentir. Amar será apenas se entregar por inteiro? Dar e oferecer amor? Ou amar é muito mais que isso? Ou será tudo isso junto e misturado?

Sasuke, para Hinata era o ar que ela respirava, era tudo que ela queria. Tudo que ela desejava. Tudo que esperava.

Hinata, para Sasuke também era o ar que ele respirava o amor que sentia por ela não podia ser explicado com palavras. Era especial e único. Só quem já amou poderia entender o que aquilo significava.

_Quero ser sua fantasia e sua realidade_

Hinata achava que estar com Sasuke era sua fantasia mais perfeita. Sasuke achava que Hinata era sua realidade mais perfeita.

_Quero poder te dar um mundo de felicidade._

-Queria poder te dar um mundo de felicidade. –Disse ela deitando a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Só o fato de você existir e fazer parte da minha vida, já me faz feliz. -Beijou-a.

_Somos um misto de poesia e canção_

Ela a poesia. Ele a canção.

_Meu ponto de chegada e partida._

Eles sabiam que podiam contar um com o outro para tudo. Amavam-se. Adoravam-se. Viviam um pelo outro. Pertencia um ao outro. Seu ponto de chegada e partida. Sua mulher. Seu homem. Sua vida. Seu amor.

_Tu és Meu Amor, Minha Vida_

Era entrega total e absoluta. Amor para toda vida. Sasuke e Hinata se amava,um amor que começou na infância e que durara a vida inteira.


End file.
